


HEM

by Galahard



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, There is seriously no plot here, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galahard/pseuds/Galahard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for threesome Harry/Eggsy/Merlin. PWP. I didn't even think hard enough to come up with a real title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He wasn’t used to knocking, and so far that hadn’t actually been a problem. In fact, he’d learned a bit more than perhaps he was supposed ot that way, and he had every intention of continuing on without knocking on doors until it bit him in the arse.

But nothing would have prepared him for what he’d opened the door on this time. Harry Hart shirtless would have been enough of a surprise, but Harry Hart shirtless and leaning back against the medical bed, bite marks marring pale flesh, working on the buttons of Merlin’s shirt was too much.

“Out Eggsy,” Merlin ordered, not even looking to see who’d opened the door, but Harry shook his head, voice playful.

“Let him stay Merlin. He might learn something. Eggsy shut the door.”

There was one voice that he pretty much obeyed without question, so without even thinking about it he was closing the door, stepping closer, unsure of just what to focus on. Merlin working another hickey near Harry’s collarbone, Harry’s fingers as he teased the buttons open and the flesh underneath them, the way that Merlin was gently thrusting against one of Harry’s thighs for a bit of friction.

He could feel himself growing hard, shifting uncomfortably in his place, but when he started to take another step toward them Harry held a hand up, signalling he’d come close enough. He stopped, but gripped himself through his trousers with one hand, trying to give his cock a bit of friction as Harry slowly peeled the magician’s shirt off.

Harry’s hands were gorgeous, and he found himself focusing on them as they tweaked and pinched at Merlin’s nipples, absentmindedly reaching up to rub at one of his own, wishing it was Harry’s hand there, and not even realizing until after he had the thought how true it was.

Merlin was thrusting a bit harder against Harry’s leg now, rolling his hips, but when he moved back a bit it was easy to see how hard Harry was through the thin trousers they’d given him for his stay in the medical bay. “Wish I could fuck you,” Merlin said, voice pitched quietly but Eggsy could still hear him plainly. “Didn’t think I’d ever get to fuck you again you fool.”

“Doctor’s orders,” Harry murmured back, voice apologetic. Then his eyes flicked up, sliding over to settle on Eggsy. “That’s not to say that you can’t fuck anyone though. Merlin looked up then followed his eyes over, hips still slowly moving.

“I think Eggsy’d prefer someone different in him,” he said, eyes shrewd, voice a touch smug as Eggsy flushed, knowing that he was speaking the truth.

“Indeed,” Harry was still looking at him though, not disappointed, but instead a small smirk working across his mouth. “But it’s not to say we can’t all have what we want. Right Eggsy?”

Eggsy’s eyebrows went up, not sure what Harry was offering.

“You’d let Merlin fuck your ass if you were sucking me off wouldn’t you?”

“Fuck.” The word was said in an exhale, all that he could manage as he took a step forward, freezing in place when he realized Harry hadn’t motioned him on, hadn’t told him to move.

“Merlin?”

“Sounds acceptable to me. Come over here Eggsy.”

He didn’t need to be told twice, stopping just before Merlin and the man leaned in, pressing their lips together. There was a moment of awkwardness before he parted his lips, and that was all the invitation Merlin needed to plunder his mouth, taking control easily. They parted only to have Merlin gently push him toward Harry, and he leaned down eagerly, submitting quickly, shuddering as Harry seemed intent on tracking down every trace of Merlin in his mouth. He wasn’t sure whose hands were working on the belt and buttons of his training outfit, and he didn’t care.

He had to come up for air, panting heavily, pupils blown, watching as Merlin and Harry kissed again, reaching out to work on the fly of Merlin’s trousers, a bit awkward with the angle he was in but he needed them gone. Didn’t want to wait another moment.

“No need to be so hasty,” Harry remarked with a chuckle. “I think it’s you who’ll be taking the longest to get ready.

His cock twitched at that. “You can’t just fucking say things like that,” he complained, moving his arms to try to help Merlin as he started peeling the one-piece uniform off of him, leaving him in his briefs. He could hear Merlin moving off, rustling around in some drawer or another, but he was too distracted by leaning in, kissing Harry again while he reached down and rubbed him through the thin trousers, feeling the heat of him, mouth starting to water at the thought of having Harry in his mouth.

“Harry, do you want the honor or shall I?” He broke off the kiss long enough to look at Merlin, the bald man looking faintly amused as he held up the lubricant. “Or would you prefer to do it yourself Eggsy?”

“Want Harry,” Eggsy murmured. He could see it wasn’t really what Merlin to hear, knew that Merlin thought all of this was for Harry, and that wasn’t what he wanted. Not at all. He knew he’d interrupted, but he’d been enjoying the sight of both of them. “Want you to fucking mark me up like you did him. Want to remember this tomorrow.” He said this clearly as he pushed down his pants, meeting Merlin’s gaze.

So was able to see Merlin’s eyes widen, surprised. “I think I could manage that.”

There was the faint click of the lube from near Harry, and he let his mentor guide him into a position so that he could rub his slicked up fingers over his entrance as Merlin leaned in. He kissed him first, another show of dominance, biting lightly as his lips until he wanted to whimper at how swollen they were, knew how sensitive they’d be wrapped around Harry’s prick. 

Harry slowly but steadily pressed a finger into him, and he took it easily, sighing with contentment as Merlin started to move his lips down his neck, waiting until he was at the base of it before starting to suck at his skin, working a mark into his skin in a way that wouldn’t fade after a mere day or two. He could feel a second finger being worked inside him, starting to scissor him open as he groaned, closing his eyes and just enjoying the dual sensations. The stretch and burn in his ass, the presses of teeth and warm presses of tongue against his neck.

By the time Harry slipped a third finger into him he was loose enough to take it easily, could feel as Harry worked in more lube so that he was well and truly prepared. He was shoving back against Harry’s fingers, wanting more, when Harry removed them and he cursed.

Merlin took that as a signal to back away, moving over to Harry’s side so he could kiss him once again before grabbing a condom he must have thrown on the bed earlier, opening it and rolling it on with practiced ease.

Eggsy was already dropping to his knees though, watching with delight as Harry shimmied out of his trousers, letting them drop down to his ankles and giving his cock a stroke. He didn’t wait to be told to do anything, leaning forward to lap at the slit of Harry’s cock, looking up at Harry as he licked his lips purposefully.

He’d raised his arse into the air, and he could feel Merlin positioning himself behind him, hands on his hips, the magician wasn’t pushing into him. “Are you sure this is alright Eggsy.”

His voice sounded serious, and when he looked up he could see Harry nodding at Merlin approvingly. “If you don’t start fucking me right now I’m joining MI6.”

Harry was smiling, and he felt immensely satisfied with himself when the head of Merlin’s cock nudged his opening before the man was sinking into him. He groaned, trying to relax, waiting until Merlin was all the way in before leaning in again to suck at the head of Harry’s cock.

Merlin started off slow, pulling almost all the way out before pushing back in, bottoming out each time, and Eggsy tried to concentrate instead on Harry’s cock in his mouth, trusting his weight to one hand as he reached up to work at Harry’s shaft with the other. One of Harry’s hands was in his hair, holding him close but not pushing his face into his groin, fingertips rubbing small circles against his scalp.

He had pulled off to lick a stripe up the underside of Harry’s cock when Merlin snapped his hips and nailed his prostate. He went rigid, a groan falling out of his mouth, and for a moment he couldn’t do anything as hit the spot again. He was torn, wanting to play with his cock and wanting to make sure things were good for Harry, and he wound up fondling Harry’s balls as he opened his mouth, trying to take as much of Harry’s cock as he could. 

It had been a while since he’d deep throated anyone, but he’d always had a knack for it, forced himself to relax against the gag reflex until he couldn’t take anymore before pulling off. Harry’s hips were twitching, not quite thrusting but it felt like he was holding back, and that wasn’t what Eggsy wanted. He pulled off slowly, keeping his lips tight around Harry’s shaft the entire way, and the looked up at him, voice hoarse. “Stop messing around and fuck my face.”

“Shit,” Harry murmured, and as Eggsy swallowed him back down he complied, thrusting up as Merlin continued pounding his arse. 

He could feel Merlin shifting, leaning over him, not sure what was happening until he realized he could hear kissing, knew it had to look obscene with Harry fucking his face and Merlin fucking his ass while the managed to kiss. Damn flexible older men.

“Eggsy,” it was Harry’s voice, cautioning, a warning, but instead of pulling off he just prepared himself, focusing on not gagging when the agent started cumming down his throat. Merlin had slowed down, grinding into him so his body wasn’t being jostled while he was trying to swallow, but as Harry’s cock slid out of his mouth the magician started up again, snapping his hips in wild thrusts that meant he had to be close.

It was all he could do to keep himself up, body rocking forward with each thrust, and he could feel heat building in his balls, realized almost too late that he was about to come untouched before he was panting the hard floor with streaks of white. Merlin shouted, continuing to thrust shallowly as he came as well, pulling out carefully to make sure the condom didn’t slip off.

“Come on Eggsy,” it was Harry’s voice and he looked up, barely able to focus on him. “We’ll of care of you. You’ve done so good.”

“Nothing to take care of,” he admitted, managing to stand and make his way over to the bed to lean against it next to Harry.

The older men shared a look, surprised, and the look Harry gave him was almost disappointed. “Next time then, Eggsy. Gentlemen like to take care of their partners.”

As the words registered his eyes darted between the two of them, trying to make sure he had understood. Next time, Harry had said next time. Unsure he leaned in for a kiss, waiting to be rebuffed but Harry simply kissed him gently, tracing his tongue over his lips, and when he pulled away Merlin was there, his kiss a touch more forceful until he was licking into Eggsy’s mouth, tasting Harry’s release. When he pulled back it was to meet Eggsy’s eyes. “Next time let us take care of you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm too lazy to update tags and shit. There is some Eggsy/Merlin here, as well as but not limited to: nipple play, anal fingering, anal sex, over-stimulation, and multiple orgasms. It's all obviously filthy PWP.

The week had flown by, and still Eggsy wasn’t sure if it had been real or only a dream. There were times when he woke up, gasping and painfully hard or awkwardly sticky, when he was sure he’d made it all up. When it didn’t seem possible that he’d had Harry Hart’s prick in his mouth, that the phantom sensation of Merlin pounding his arse was just that. A phantom.

But then he would go into HQ and Merlin would hand him something, fingers brushing over his slowly, stroking the inside of his palm. Or Harry would stand behind him in the lounge as he made his tea, pressing against his back as he reached for the cream.

Today’s mission had been hard. The mark had gotten away, his victim slain, and if Eggsy had only been there a few minutes earlier it might not have ended that way. It wasn’t his fault, not entirely at least, and he knew that. Knew the entire organization had been too late, that the seconds had been lost here and there from everyone. The data analysts, the decoders, the physical traffic in getting there. He still felt like shit about it.

There were dressing rooms clustered next to the garage. Small, basic rooms where people could keep a few changes of clothing handy so they wouldn’t need to track blood through the building. His own hadn’t been particularly dirtied this time, but he longed for the comfort of jeans and blended fabrics.

He’d only managed to strip off his coat, shirt, and tie when the door opened behind him. He turned, wary, sure he had locked it. But it was Merlin, and he automatically felt himself starting to relax.

“Harry will be here shortly,” Merlin remarked casually, and immediately Eggsy knew none of it had been a dream. Merlin would have called Harry by his codename if this was official business, and by calling him Harry it was clearly unofficial. He found himself swallowing, giving Merlin a look that was hopeful but lacking confidence, and the bald man sighed.

“We said we’d take care of you Eggsy.” His voice was almost scolding, almost disappointed. “You did your best out there, but sometimes you just can’t win. We thought we’d arrange something to cheer you up.”

It wasn’t hard to believe that someone would be that considerate, but for him? He took a hesitant step forward and Merlin met him the rest of the way, catching his jaw and pulling him in for a bruising kiss. The older man claimed dominance almost immediately, and while Eggsy tried to fight it, tried to control the kiss somewhat, it was mainly for show. It felt good to trust himself to someone he had faith in.

He could feel his cock taking notice, and he was tempted to reach down and speed things along, to let himself get off primarily from Merlin kissing him, nipping at his lips. But there was that other promise. The one of Harry joining him.

Then again, Harry was late.

It was a fact he relayed to Merlin, watching the magician consider it thoughtfully.

“We did agree that today we’d be taking care of you,” Merlin finally settled on, a mischievous look in his eyes. He reached down, quickly working Eggsy’s trousers open but only pushing them and his pants down his thighs a little, keeping his legs mostly trapped. “It wouldn’t be fair to make you wait.

Merlin’s goal seemed to be getting him off as quickly and filthily as possible. He simply spat into his hand before starting to jerk his still only half-hard cock, twisting his wrist slightly with each tug on his shaft. He didn’t try to resist, enjoying the punishing rhythm and watching each movement.

“Harry’s going to be upset he missed this.” Merlin didn’t seem bothered by this, but rather satisfied, the words almost a purr, and Eggsy groaned, wishing the man was out of his fucking cardigan. It was easier to relax around someone willingly and happily wanking him, and he knew this was all going to be over much too soon.

“If you don’t slow down I’m going to cum,” he said in warning, and Merlin just made sure to thumb at the head of his cock on each upstroke.

“Yes,” he acknowledged. “But then you can start to recover for round two. We’re going to take care of you Eggsy.”

His voice was so steady, so confident, and then added to the idea that they had planned this somewhat, that they were doing this all for him, and Eggsy didn’t even try to hold back. He let himself thrust up into Merlin’s hand, could feel his balls start to tighten and his hips stuttered. Even when he started to cum Merlin’s hand was still stroking him through it, only letting go when he gave a small hiss, his prick too overly sensitive to take any more friction.

Feeling half blissed out he leaned forward, clumsily kissing Merlin and content already.

They only broke apart when the door opened, Harry entering and shutting and locking the door quickly. It was only after he turned back around that he realized what state they were in, could see the traces of Eggsy’s release and the way his trousers were stretched taut across his thighs. Then he frowned slightly, face drawing into a pout, and Eggsy found that rather adorable. 

“You’re late,” he told him, a shudder running through him as Merlin took his distraction as an invitation to suck at the sensitive skin behind his ear. 

“I didn’t realize there was a set time,” Harry answered stiffly.

Merlin pulled back slightly, enough to speak but his words still huffed over Eggsy’s skin. “We were just getting started. Don’t worry, there’s plenty to be done still.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy said, looking over at Harry through lowered eyelids. “Because I want you to fuck me.”

It must have been something about Merlin getting him off that made him so bold, but Harry didn’t seem to mind. In fact, his reaction indicated the opposite as he prowled over to them, Merlin backing away so he could lean down to capture Eggsy’s lips in a kiss. If he didn’t know any better he’d almost think that Harry was trying to make him forget that Merlin had ever kissed him, his tongue roving through his mouth freely.

As Harry kissed him his hands settled on his hips before slowly traveling back and down, grasping his arse and squeezing but Eggsy wanted his hands lower, wanted to feel Harry in him.

He noticed that Harry was still keeping a bit of distance between them and he was about to question why when he felt someone else behind him. From the brushes of skin that he felt Merlin had at least removed his cardigan and shirt, and Eggsy wished that he could see him, that he could admire the muscles that it almost didn’t make sense for someone with primarily a desk job to have. 

Then he stopped thinking entirely as Merlin tweaked his nipples.

He broke off his kiss with Harry to moan, the sound filling the small room. No one had ever really played with his nipples before, and while he’d touched them a bit himself it hadn’t seemed to do anything for him. He hadn’t been doing it right. Merlin alternated with light, teasing touched, circling the hardened nubs and then lightly pinching them, dragging blunt nails lightly over his pecs and Eggsy couldn’t focus to kiss anymore. Harry seemed to give up, pressing a few kisses down his neck and to his collarbone. Then one of Merlin’s hands dropped to his waist and Eggsy whined at the loss, a high, needy sound escaping before hot breath blew over the sensitive nub Merlin had abandoned.

He couldn’t breathe as Harry’s tongue laved over the his nipple in a broad stripe, gasped when his tongue flicked over just the nub. The older pair were relentless, Merlin continuing to pinch and stroke one nipple while reaching down with his other hand to lightly fondle his still sensitive prick, Harry rhythmically squeezing his arse, occasionally dipping a finger down to brush lightly over his opening, the rough and dry drag of it almost painful as he blew, licked, and sucked on his other nipple.

It was almost painful getting hard again so quickly, his cock dribbling precum onto his trousers. He could feel Merlin’s fingers brush over the head of his cock, and then fingers were being pressed into his already open mouth and he licked and sucked obediently, a shudder running through him at the words of praise Merlin whispered into his ear before he cried out, his shout turning into almost a sob before his cock stopped twitching.

When he was finally able to focus again it was to see Harry looking at him, as pleased as a cat who’d gotten a canary, and he blushed. He’d just come twice and neither of the other men were even close. “We did promise to take care of you Eggsy,” Harry remarked, eyes dragging down his form. “I’ll make sure it’s done thoroughly.” There was real promise there, and Eggsy tried to bite back the whimper that threatened to escape. 

“Perhaps we should make him a little more comfortable, “ Merlin pointed out, pushing Eggsy’s trousers down a bit farther until gravity took hold and they fell to the ground. He stepped out of them, legs threatening to tremble, feeling slightly foolish standing there in just his socks with Harry still fully dressed, Merlin’s trousers still looking impeccable despite the obvious stiffy he was sporting.

“Just relax Eggsy, we’ve got it.” It was clear that they had experience together, working in perfect tandem to strip efficiently while still managing to stroke and tease each other, both fully hard by the time they swapped one more kiss before focusing their attention back on him. To be the center of their attention was almost daunting, but instead of taking a step back, the natural reaction, he found himself stepping toward them. He was sure he wouldn’t be able to get hard again, but he still wanted to please them. Wanted Harry to have a chance to fuck him, wanted to be absolutely destroyed by them for as long as they would have him. 

He would give them whatever they asked for and beg to give them more.

It was impossible to miss the small tube of lubricant Harry had in his hand, Eggsy fixating on it and feeling a smile start to tug at his mouth. Always so prepared. Then he realized the real dilemma they would be facing. Furniture. There was little in the way of furniture, a small chair in one corner to set things on while changing, where currently Harry’s clothing was neatly folded.

Wordlessly he moved toward the wall, knowing he could brace himself there, could offer his ass to Harry without sacrificing his balance, but then Merlin was reaching out, a gentle yet firm grasp on his arm. “No no no Eggsy, don’t you want to watch? Over against the mirror, we can worry about cleaning it up later.”

“Fuck.”

It was all he could really say, but his feet were traipsing over there on his own, anchoring him as he leaned forward, watching in the mirror to catch glimpses of Harry slicking his fingers up.

Harry’s first finger went in easily, and Eggsy blushed, thinking about that morning and loosening himself up on his own fingers. Dreaming about what it would be like to be with the two older men once more. This morning he had barely dared to hope, yet here they were, him watching them in the mirror, both of them watching his arse take Harry’s fingers as the agent added a second one.

Then he saw that Merlin had the lube open and he reached down as well, Harry’s fingers sliding apart to make a gap for him to shove his own in there. Three fingers were a stretch, a burn that had him hanging his head down, pulling in lungfuls of air and breathing carefully, relaxing into the sensation. 

Harry seemed intent on opening him up, spreading him open while he murmured words of encouragement, complimenting everything from his complexion to how nicely he gripped his fingers. Meanwhile Merlin was moving a bit faster, finger probing into him with short thrusts, sometimes interrupting Harry to share absolutely filthy ideas with what they could do, reminding Harry of toys that they had and wondering how much Eggsy could handle.

He bit his lip, not even sure which he preferred, almost sobbing when his cock stirred because it was too much, he couldn’t possibly get hard again, but he was. He glanced back into the mirror and he didn’t recognize the man staring back at him, face flushed a colour he’d never seen before on himself, a desperate and needy look in his eyes. If he glanced farther down it was to see red and swollen nipples, then a hint of movement as his hips twitched. His cock giving faint attempts to thicken.

“Merlin,” Harry’s voice cut through the room and Eggsy looked up, trying to focus on him and not just close his eyes and focus on the glorious fingers pumping into him. “Would you mind fetching the chair?”

He sounded as if he was asking for him to pass the sugar, and Merlin simply leaned in to give him a peck on the lips before withdrawing his finger. He heard a small whine fill the air, realizing belatedly it came from him, and Harry smirked before pushing in another finger of his own, keeping him full as Merlin moved his clothing aside and brought the chair over.

There was rustling behind him, the sound of foil being torn open, wet kisses as Harry’s hand slowed. He could see, but not well, wishing he had a better vantage point of apparently Merlin preparing Harry before the older man sat down.

He didn’t even try to hide his whimper this time, eagerly following the guiding hands on his hips that moved him back and down. As soon as he felt Harry’s prick nudge at his arse he was pushing his hips down, hissing at the breach but welcoming it, shoving back until Harry’s balls slapped against his arse.

“Careful now,” Harry said in his ear, voice actually worried a little as his hands kept him pressed down, obviously wanting him to adjust before moving. He retaliated by grinding in small circles, sighing in relief at the feeling of being full again.

The older man leaned back in the chair, guiding him to press his back against his chest, spreading his legs out with a hand under each thigh to help lift him off his cock and then drop him back down. Still, the position seemed strange, not the best for thrusting, until Merlin knelt down before them.

His eyes widened and Merlin smirked, leaning in to lightly bite his inner thigh and he yelped. “I can’t,” he protested weakly, but his cock seemed to have other ideas. It twitched and even though he was still sensitive he wanted to get hard again. Wanted Merlin devoted to his prick. 

“I think you can Eggsy. I think you like Harry fucking you so much that you’re going to get hard again. And it’s going to hurt a bit, but you’re going to enjoy it.”

The worst part was knowing that Merlin was right. Knowing because his prick gave another throb, trying to bob up as Merlin leaned in and blew on it lightly. But he couldn’t even concentrate on that because Harry chose that moment to lift him up a bit and drop him back down, bodies slapping together. There was too much to focus on, Harry pushing into him, the fact that he was helpless, couldn’t get any traction from the way his legs were splayed over Harry’s so he couldn’t make them go faster, had to sit back and enjoy each twist of Harry’s hips as he ground into him. The light touches and experimental licks from Merlin that had him getting hard despite himself.

Then Harry found his prostate, and he was seeing stars. He moaned, biting his lip as Harry kept him there, ground into him and pushing his cock against that bundle of nerves until Eggsy was seeing stars. 

He couldn’t keep track of everything, knew only that sometimes Harry shifted and he was crying out again, and that Merlin had his fingers around his base, working his shaft gently as he started to suck on the tip of his prick, his cock filling.

Eggsy was no longer in control, barely able to moan out a warning before he was spilling into Merlin’s mouth. He felt his vision tunneling, for a second unable to see until he blinked, surprised to see Merlin already standing, leaning over him and kissing Harry. He turned his head, realizing belatedly that he’d just cummed in Merlin’s mouth, that Harry was probably tasting his release on Merlin’s lips, as the older man continued to work his hips, pace erratic before finally stopping completely.

Harry’s cock was softening in him, but he couldn’t get his body to obey him. “I can’t fucking move,” he said softly, voice low and rough, only to feel more than heal Harry laughing under him. 

“Just rest Eggsy. You did so good for us. So very good. Just stay right here while I take care of Merlin.”

He relaxed, trusting himself to Harry as Harry jerked Merlin off, enjoying the sight until his eyes finally fluttered closed and he gave himself over to exhaustion, utterly content.


End file.
